Obaba
|occupation(s) = Elder Sorceress & Master of the Black Spider Clan |appearance(s) = *Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Plus * }} Obaba (also known as Yoba) is the Elder Sorceress of the Black Spider Ninja Clan that has acted as it's leader numerous times, wielding many powerful forms of sorcery.Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword instruction manual. She serves as the main antagonist of Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword]] and appears as a minor antagonist in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Plus, Ninja Gaiden 3, and Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. History After the previous head of the Black Spider Ninja Clan died due to old age, Obaba assumed command of the clan.Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Hanjuro's Notebook. Plot Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword After Ryu finishes training with Momiji in the Forest of Shadows, The Black Spider Clan appears, and on Obaba's orders, kidnaps the shrine maiden and raids the Hayabusa Village. She tortures Momiji in hopes of getting information about the Eye of the Dragon, but soon discovers that Momiji infused it into her soul, meaning Obaba cannot kill her. It is later revealed that she is working for Ishtaros, the Greater Fiend of Creation. She schemes to make Ryu Hayabusa collect the eight Dark Dragon Stones, crystals released after the Dark Dragon was slain. She gives Momiji to Ishtaros, and in exchange, she is given more power than she had ever imagined, and her body is warped into a spider-like Fiend. She confronts Ryu and fights with her newly bestowed powers, but is no match for the Super Ninja of the Dragon Lineage, and is soundly defeated. As her body withers away and she meets her death, she tells Hayabusa that he will never defeat Ishtaros, and with an evil grin, she dies. Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Resurrected under unknown circumstances, Obaba is no longer in control of the Black Spider Ninja Clan due to Genshin's rising though she manipulates other Black Spider ninjas within the clan from behind the scenes as she plots to gain the Eye of the Dragon.Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 official website. Not long after Genshin leads an assault on Hayabusa Village, Obaba steals the Eye of the Dragon and gains great power. She is later confronted by the Mugen Tenshin kunochi of the Hajimon faction, [[Ayane]. The kunochi is shocked when Obaba reveals to have taken the dragon artifact within her spider-like abdomen and proceeds to fight the kunochi. Defeated, her bottom half of her body explodes and reveals the Eye of the Dragon for Ayane to retrieve.Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Upon Ryu's return from the Black Spider Ninja Graveyard, the Dragon Ninja, assisted by his student Momiji, goes forth to the Sacred Hermitage in Aokigahara. There they are attacked by the Black Spider Ninja clan, led by the mysteriously resurrected Obaba. Momiji casts a barrier over herself, but Obaba tries to crush her. Ryu battles hordes of Jigumo Ninja that spawn from Obaba, while attacking the energy cores on the Spider Witch's body, destroying Obaba's arms, and finally attacking her forehead. Before the final blow is struck, Obaba knocks Momiji off, making her fall to her doom, but in the end, Obaba meets her end at Genshin's Blade of the Archfiend, and Ryu manages to rescue Momiji before she hit the ground. With her consciousness completely destroyed, Obaba's corporeal form crumbles into a flock of demonic crows. Personality Appearance Abilities Fiend Giant Form Trivia *She is rumored to be over 100 years old. *Due to localization translation, Obaba is referred to as both a sorceress and witch, both which are synonymous. *Obaba was not a popular choice to become head, having succeeded due to the fact that clan members feared her powers and exploiting the timing of the previous master's death. Hanjuro speculated that had Genshin been present during her tenure, she would have not succeeded in being the head. *Obaba in Japanese is an impolite way to refer to an aged woman. *Obaba is simply listed as "Yoba" during the voice actor credits of Ninja Gaiden 2 Sigma for unknown reasons. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fiend Category:Black Spider Ninja Clan